The Lost Initiate
The Lost Initiate is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough During a training exercise in Falls Church, Knight Church, Paladin Hoss, Initiate Pek and an unnamed paladin were separated during a super mutant attack. Knight Church was killed in the initial attack, and Initiate Pek became trapped in an office building while Paladin Hoss and the other paladin were fighting nearby. Paladin Hoss will inform the Lone Wanderer that Pek has barricaded himself inside a janitor's closet towards the back of the first floor, and request their assistance in reaching the office building where Pek is located. Once complete, the player character is asked to storm the building and rescue Pek, who is cowering in a corner due to a jammed gun. With sufficient Small Guns or Repair skills, Pek's gun can be fixed; regardless of weapon status, Pek will follow the Wanderer until they exit the building and regroup outside with Paladin Hoss. Rewards * If one helps Pek, they will be awarded with XP (amount of XP varies between 250-350 points). * If the player character asks Hoss for payment, they will receive caps, but will not be awarded any Karma. * If payment is not requested, one will receive good Karma instead. Hoss and Pek will join the player character to help clear out the area. Notes * Pek, Hoss and the paladin can all be killed. If this happens the Lone Wanderer will not be rewarded. * If one takes too long to rescue Pek, the room he's hiding in may be locked (Very Hard) and he may be killed and stripped mostly clean. * If one enters Falls Church once (from Marigold station,) the Brotherhood/super mutant battle begins. If the player character goes back to the Marigold station and returns later, it may happen that everyone (including Hoss and Pek) is already dead and there is no way to finish the quest. It seems like they are only sometimes able to hold their own against the mutants if the player character doesn't help them. * In some instances, Pek will not run, but rather will sneak everywhere after being rescued. Not only does this make him a slow follower, but will also make him an easy target for enemies with ranged weapons. * After completing this quest Hoss, Pek and the paladin will act as followers but only when the Lone Wanderer is in Falls Church (in some cases they may follow to other places see bugs below). * If, after completing the quest, Hoss dies but Pek remains alive, Pek will no longer follow the player character. Instead, he will walk to the bus stop in front of the office building in which he was originally found and sit on the bench. Bugs * Paladin Hoss and Pek suffer from some significant AI bugs when following the player character around. Refer to their pages for more detailed information. * Hoss and the unnamed paladin incorrectly have the vault dweller class, which does not have energy weapons tagged. As a result, they do almost no damage with energy weapons should they spawn with one. Recovering the quest * If one enters Falls Church but does not start the quest, the quest will not be available anymore and the two paladins will be dead around the place the next time. It is possible to reset the quest using a console command in order to recover and complete the quest. Firstly, resurrect, disable and enable Hoss and the other paladin then start the conversation agreeing to rescue Pek, fight the mutants and enter the building, Pek will be found dead but again, using the command to resurrect, disable and enable, he will reset and be able to start the conversation. Fix his gun and lead him to the outside. Find and speak to Hoss to complete the quest. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Der verlorene Neuling es:El iniciado perdido pl:Zagubiony nowicjusz ru:Потерявшийся новичок uk:Новачок, який загубився